


Dirty Demonic Slut

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulless Sam Winchester, background megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Soulless!Sam capturing meg and forcing her to have sex and cas tries to rescue her but fails so he has to watch meg being degraded by sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Demonic Slut

Sam had Meg pressed underneath him, a devil’s trap was under the bed, and one on the ceiling. Sigils lined the wall, along with other signs to make sure Meg was stuck with Sam.

"Go fuck yourself, Sam." Meg growled.

Sam smirked, yanking Meg’s clothes off, and spreading her legs apart.

"Not when I could fuck you." Sam murmured, fingers trailing down her folds.

Meg shot her hands out trying to hit Sam, and Sam reached out and pinned her hands to the bed.

One of Sam’s fingers dipped inside and Meg squirmed underneath Sam.

"Stop." Meg said.

"No." Sam said, finger pumping in and out of Meg. Meg bit down on her lower lip and whimpered, making Sam look up at her with amusement, before focusing back on her pussy. He added another finger and Meg tried to pull away, only to have Sam tighten his grip, fingers moving faster within her.

"Stop! Please!" Meg said.

"Getting aroused Meg? I can feel you start to get wet." Sam grinned.

"No!" Meg cried out. "Cas!"

Suddenly the angel was in the room, and for a few seconds he was fine. Then Cas dropped to the floor, holding his head and groaning.

He looked up, and saw the scene in front of him, and Cas tried to move, but he groaned again.

"Figured that you would call Cas." Sam murmured. "With how close the two of you were getting…so I put up a couple sigils for him, so he could sit back and enjoy the show."

Sam pulled back and started removing his clothes. When he was fully stripped, he grinned, and Meg whimpered, trying to move away again.

Sam shifted his weight, pinning Meg to the bed, and he rolled his hips, cock grinding into Meg’s crotch.

"I’m going to make you beg." Sam murmured. "I’m going to make you scream my name. I’m going to make you come like the dirty demon slut you are."

Sam shoved Meg’s legs apart again, and shoved inside of Meg, an arm pinning Meg down while Sam’s other hand went to her clit to start rubbing.

Meg’s head rolled from side to side, and she cried out when her hips bucked.

"Dirty little demon." Sam murmured. "You want this."

"No! No, Sam! Stop!"

"Not when I get such lovely expressions from you. And besides, we have an audience. We have to entertain, Meg."

Meg’s head turned to Cas, who was still on the floor, watching in horror and sadness, unable to do anything as the sigils took affect in his body.

Sam refused to let up until Meg came, and Sam grinned when she did, crying out loudly.

"Told you I’d make you come. Now I just have to make you beg and scream my name." Sam said.

Meg whimpered as Sam continued to fuck her, closing her eyes and refusing to look at anyone.


End file.
